A Drop In The Ocean
by The-Legend-Spyro
Summary: Melissa is a seventeen year old girl who moves to Forks. Little does she know that certain events will change her life forever. Takes Place after Breaking dawn.
1. Prologue

You live. And you die. That's what people say is the truth in life. Fair enough some get lucky brakes and become actors or superstars but its the same. They live and they die. I couldn't say at my young age that iv lived. Seventeen and a whole life still to go. I looked at myself in the reflection of the on board television screen. My dark brown hair was now brushing against the middle of my back and growing longer. I'll get that cut soon. My eyes - although I couldn't tell their exact colour- were reflecting the green and blue of the sun beaming through the window. My skin looked allot brighter than usual with the sun not being petered by the clouds instead of the soft tan it usually was.

" Would you like a drink miss." I heard a voice call. I brought myself out of my daydream and turned to see one of the cabin crew gazing at me thoughtfully. I only shook my head and she nodded before pushing the cart further up the isle. I smiled a little though when I remembered the reason I was on this plane. My father was getting his new job as the chief neurologist at a small hospital in the north west of the state called Washington in America. I think the city, or rather small town, was called Forks. didn't sound right to me. My mother was all for dad's new job. She was in-fact more excited about the spot she had been given at the town high-school as head of the PE department. I laugh slightly at the thought of my mother giving me orders when or if I get into the cheer-leading team up there.

" You seam to be enjoying yourself." I heard my dad say to me sarcastically. I glanced at him and he was smiling. His brown eyes seamed to light up as I smiled. He always seemed to know what to say.

" Shut up." I said a little embarrassed for some reason. Dad new that I had other thoughts about moving to Forks. The reasons being that my friends were all back at Valencia. I felt that it was for the best though. I didn't want to give either of my parents a hard time about this move, it was hard enough for them so _I_ didn't want to add to their troubles. Still smiling, I picked up my I-pod and decided that for the last half hour on the plane-the Jonas' would be my entertainment.

" This is our one." Dad told us forty-five minutes later while standing outside the airport pointing at a large black taxi. The rain was thundering down from above so he put all the suitcases in and then held the door open for us.

" That's some weather isn't it. They say its like that almost all the time over here." Mum told me.

" Really, all the time?" I said a little taken aback. Mum nodded and smiled at my reaction.

" You'll get used to it Melissa. Besides there's allot of other stuff to do here. Not just hanging about with you're friends all day-"

" Mum. I'm seventeen. That's what teenagers do." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

" Well you'll have to make new friends here first before you can do that." She said. Damn she played the friends card. I would have to make new friends here but I would keep in contact with my other friends back in Spain. Mum smiled when I didn't reply, she new she was right.

" Well then. Off to our new house in Forks then." Dad said cheerily as he climbed into the car next to us.

" Yeah, Forks. The place where it never rains and is never sunny." I said in mock excitement before looking out the car window. My phone then buzzed in my hand and I picked it up. There were five messages on it. I smiled as I read all of them. They all said the same thing.

_Have a wonderful time in Forks. Hope to see you again and hope you visit. We'll all miss you Milly._


	2. New Surroundings

So my life was all up in the air just now with moving to Forks. Although I'm not one for being indoors to much. The taxi journey didn't take long though which was one positive. The car came to a stop outside a large wooden Victorian house. Windows were scattered all around it and let the very little light that got through the clouds in.

" Well, This is us." Dad announced more to me with a grin while clapping his hands together. Dad and mum had come several times before hand to find a house to buy. Seems like this was the new house id be in for my life. " Do you like it." Dad asked me. I gave him a smile, I didn't have to fake it. I mean I quite liked this house so far.

" Its great dad. Can't wait to see the inside." I chimed. Dad beamed at me and immediately headed for the door beckoning me to follow.

" Glad you like it so far." I heard mum call from behind. Dad unlocked the door and let me walk in first. I was met with a large hallway that was a cream colour with a beige carpet that lead all the way through to what I could see was the kitchen.

" you're bedrooms up the stairs and last on the right." Dad told me while pointing up the brown wooden stairs. I couldn't keep my excitement at bay. Sure I was still down about moving here but I always liked getting new stuff.

" Thanks dad." I said. I turned and gave him a quick hug. I thought that it would help him believe I was actually taking the move well. I let go of him and almost ran up the stairs to the first floor. The beige and cream walls followed the stairs and were the same on the first floor. I followed the doors down the hall until I came to the last one on the right. The door seamed good enough. The average light brown with a silver handle. I opened it and beamed at the bedroom before me. The walls were coloured a soft violet and I had the same beige carpet that ran through the rest of the house. I had a table in the gap where the window is and I already had a computer standing upon it. What made me smile most was the oversized wardrobe. Oh how my parent new me well when it came to clothes. There were a phew pictures hanging from my time in Valencia which I had hoped for. They were specifically pictures of me and my friends. I heard footsteps come from behind me and I pivoted on the spot to see mum walking along.

" Do you like it. You're dad and I tried to make it fit the description you gave us the best." She smiled warmly at me and looked at the bedroom. " Think we done an all-right job if you ask me." She continued. I couldn't help but give her a quick hug.

" Its lovely. Just how I imagined it." I said. I looked back and she was smiling at me. She then patted me on the shoulder.

" Well then. You've got the rest of today to unpack and make yourself at home because Iv enrolled you at Forks high-school. Oh and don't worry, they have a cheer-leading group." Mum said the last part fast after catching my gaze. She smiled at me again before walking out. I let her words sink in after she had said them. I was starting a new school tomorrow, that much I was sure about. As if on cue, the nerves hit me. I wasn't going to fit in at-all here. I was the girl who liked to draw and go out camping with friends. It was hard to come by a girl who liked to get her feet wet in the outdoors. I pushed the thoughts out my head and focused on unpacking. It didn't take me long however. Once my mind is focused on something I get it done, So I settled for sending messages back to my friends back in Valencia. I switched on the computer and brought up the messenger.

_Hey Guys. That's us here now and yes, you were right. It is raining here – constantly. Its not as bad as I thought though :) but that's my first impression. I have to start school tomorrow and believe it or not, they have a cheer-leading team here. I mean C'mon they must be in woolly fleeces in this weather haha. And before you all start to ask, yes they gave me the room I asked for. Actually they were very precise in getting everything correct. I even got the large wardrobe I asked for. Well here from you all soon. Much love xx_

And send. I didn't do much after that but look on the internet about my new school. There mascot was a Spartan due to there motto being "home of the Spartans." Oh well I'll find out tomorrow. The day past quite fast after that. Before I knew it, it was ten. I hadn't said much at dinner with my parents and in-between then. There wasn't much else for me to do so I decided to call it a day and I went to bed. I would worry when I woke up about school.

" Ah damn." I groaned as the alarm clock snapped me out of my sleep at seven in the morning. I let my hand flop onto it, hoping it would catch the sleep button but it didn't. I tried several times more until I eventually did. Thank you. Gravity seemed to pull me out of bed and I took one look in the mirror and laughed. My hair was all over the place. I wasn't going to try and pull a brush through this no, no I'll take a shower and hopefully that takes most of them out of it. It didn't take me long to get ready, thankfully this new school didn't make us wear a uniform. By the time I new it I was getting dropped off by my dad. The school looked better than I imagined. Big with a brownish colour of bricks. There motto was engraved onto the plaque in large green letters, I smiled a little at how American schools take their competitions seriously.

" So I'll pick you up from here about five minutes after half three Milly." dad said. He turned and saw the nervousness on my face and gave me a quick one armed hug. " Don't worry. You'll be fine."

" Thanks dad. I know I will." I told him but it didn't seem to work but dad new not to push me to hard for answers. " See ya." I chimed getting out the car. The nerves were a nuisance. Almost as soon as dad drove away I had a random boy and girl walking over to me hand in hand. I noticed that the guy had blue eyes and blonde hair with a hint of brown in it while the girl had brown hair, although not as dark as mine and green eyes. The girl literally jumped to a stop next to me with a gargantuan grin on her face.

"HEY!" She said extremely excited. " You must be the new girl?"

" Yeah. That's me." I said pointing a finger to myself. The girl clapped her hands together and squeaked a laugh.

" You're gonna love it here. There's so many things to do and have fun with-my names Angela by the way." She rattled on at the fastest pace I had ever heard then she grabbed my hand and started to drag me. The guy with her gave me a sympathetic look and smiled.

" Just go with it." He whispered.

" I heard that Mike." Angela said not looking at us but still holding my hand dragging me towards the school causing him to laugh. " By the way, I haven't even asked you you're name yet." Angela chuckled while at the front.

" Um its Melissa...but everyone calls me Milly."I said flatly still getting used to my newest friends

" Milly. That's a nice name, not often iv heard that around here." She said shrugging her shoulders. " Did you come from anywhere far. By the looks of it i'm guessing France, Italy?" Angela asked. I laughed a little at how close she was but just a country off.

" Its Spain, and Valencia." I told her. She smiled at me then looked up at the usual overcast.

" Must be different...the weather being mostly cold and damp over here and it being sunny and hot over there." She said in more of a rhetorical question way. A smile started to tug at the sides of my mouth. It was only the first day and I had met Angela and Mike and they seemed to love me instantly. If what they said was true then everyone will be very friendly to me which I'm so thankful for.

" So what's first on you're timetable then? I have Biology." Angela asked me. I dug the sheet of paper out my pocket and we both looked at it.

" Ah, I have Biology first as well." I told her getting a smile.

" Yes. I'll sit next to you then. Don't worry I'll have some of my other friends introduced to you there. They're all really nice. There's Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Bella." She rattled on the names. I didn't think much of them at first if i'm honest. I noticed the sheer amount of students that had cars over here. Man one of them even had a large black Volvo. Pretty expensive stuff.

" Well then Angela. I think we should get to class and you could take Milly there." Mike asked as we heard the bell ring. Angela nodded and started to tug me to my new class. I was happy though which was the main thing.

" This is us." Angela said standing outside a door which read biology on it. She didn't hesitate opening in the door and pulling me in with her. I walked into the green walled room. There were windows lining the whole left side of the room letting in the dull light. Rain made itself known by pit-er pattering onto the windows.

" Ah, Melissa Gomez is it?" A man who must be the teacher asked. I smiled at him and nodded. " Oh good. My names Mr Banner. Please, Uh I see there's a spare seat next to _Angela_"-He eyed her before beckoning to the three seats at the back- " Their over there. Have you got you're books yet?" Mr Banner asked while looking between me and Angela.

" Yea. Iv got them in my bag."

" Excellent." He exclaimed clapping his hands together. " Well of you go to the back and we'll begin." Mr Banner said then smiled. Me and Angela travelled to the back and I had all eyes on me. I was only the new girl so why was everyone staring so much. Angela took a seat next to some other girl and beckoned me to her other side.

" C'mon sit here. This is Bella by the way." She giggled looking over at the girl on her right. I noticed this girl though. Firstly she must have been ill or something because she was so pale. Probably fighting a virus or something. She seamed to have hazel eyes but they were brighter than anything I had seen. More of a golden colour than anything else. She caught me staring and smiled.

" Hey, I'm Bella. Pleased to meet you." She said holding out a hand. I smiled back at her and shook it. First thing I noticed was how cold she was. It was insane how cold she was. Her hand must be numb and made out of rock or something. I thought of all this in a flash of a second before nodding my head.

" I'm Melissa, But everybody just calls me Milly."

" Milly then. I heard from Mike that its, Valencia-Spain Yes?" She said cocking her head slightly. I nodded at her again.

" Yip that's it." My voice came out friendlier than usual which I was grateful for.

" Must be different up here in the cold." She said sympathetically.

" No. Im used to it already...I work well with change." I said raising my own spirits as I said it. She smiled at me before turning to the front. Mr Banner had information on the mitochondria on the board and was telling us to write where the central matrix is and the Crista was. I knew biology so I was quite good at it.

" So you how's you're first day then compadre?" Tyler asked an hour later in the middle of lunch, finishing in Spanish. Nice of him to think of my past.

" Its going well so far. Nothing bad's happened so i'm putting it down to a good school in general."

" Well that's good then." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders. Angela was sitting on my other side with Jessica discussing what to do at the weekend and seeing as its Friday, that must mean tomorrow.

" Tell me. Have they two been hassling you?" Tyler asked randomly. I shrugged and shook my head.

" Their nice. They've been really friendly and showed me around the schoo-"

" Milly." Angela suddenly yelled my name.

" Hmm?"

" Me and Jessica are going out on the weekend down to La Push. You up for a little hike and water?" She asked me sweetly. I didn't have to think twice. Me being an already outgoing girl.

" Definitely yea. What's the plan of action-Oh sorry, Damn. First I'll have to ask my dad." Their faces all fell at this and a small laugh escaped my mouth. " I'm sure he'll let me go."

" That's good. It'll get you aquanaut with everyone else a bit better as well." I smiled at her words and turned back to my full plate of food. I didn't eat anything and I didn't want to eat it. I settled for just leaving it for the garbage. Lunch carried on like that for a while longer. Me just talking with Angela and Jessica and every so often the other three boys until the bell rang.

" Well iv got Maths which means everyone else has. Who's you're teacher Milly?" Jessica asked. I quickly got out my timetable and noticed Mr Varner was my teacher.

" Mr Varner." I said still looking at the name. Jessica's face fell a little.

" Damn. None of us are in that class but Bella over there is." Jessica said while pointing to where Bella sat. She had her boyfriend hugging her and she was walking with a large group of people I hadn't noticed to start of with. There were three couples from the looks of it. One mammoth guy with short brown hair standing next to a slim and blonde girl. She looked to be a model of some sort. The other was a smaller guy than the first with longish blonde hair that hung around his head. He stood next to an extremely small girl. Pixie like in some ways with her hair that was short and black. It shot out in all different. Angela noticed me staring and chuckled causing me to look away with embarrassment.

" Its all-right. Everybody stares the first time they see the Cullen's. You get _used _to them after a while." She then mock punched me in the arm and grinned. " I wont see you after school so I'll see you on Saturday, I hope. Just drive down to the La Push for about two and you'll see the car park. We'll all be there."

" Thanks." I said sheepishly. " See you then." I finished giving her a wave before she walked off to her maths class. Maths. I was never really the best at it but I could do most of the criteria. The class was good. Mr Varner was polite and very generous in my first class with him like Mr Banner. I sat next to Bella as well and found out a little bit more about herself. Like me, she came from a hotter climate but you would be forgiven for thinking otherwise. Her father was chief of police in forks so I new instantly not to get on her bad side. She also told me about her boyfriend and their family-the Cullen's. There were Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. They were all couples and were in love apparently. By the time she had finished telling me about the Cullen's school was over. I had gotten through my first day and it couldn't have gone better. Dad was right, I was completely fine. As planned, He came five minutes after school finished in his black work car which was new but I couldn't tell what it was. A large grin on his face.

" Hey Milly. How was you're day." Dad asked as I got in. I shrugged at him.

" It went well. Better than I could have hoped for – what car is this by the way?" I said. He smiled at me and pointed to the emblem on the steering wheel.

" Its an Audi Q seven and its very high standard but enough about that. I'm glad you're day went well. And guess what. You're mothers cooking carbonara and she's added carrots, just for y-"

" What! No!" I yelled. Both dad and mum new how much I hated carrots but then I caught sight of him smirking. Realization dawned on me then. " You're joking aren't you?"

" I couldn't help it." He said and burst out laughing. " You should've seen the look on you're face." he sniggered away.

" Shut up." I said sheepishly while my face went red. I let my mind run over what was going to happen. I was going to La Push to have some fun with my new friends. Sounded like fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So its a slow beginning but I'm just setting the foundations. It'll get better in the chapters to come, I promise you that :) **

**Please R and R **


	3. Hello Sweetheart

So I was going to La Push today with my newest friends. I couldn't hide my excitement or contain it. My friends had all sent back a reply on the messenger which made me feel goo. I let my hand trace over the keyboard as I read it over again.

_Hey Milly. We all feel good that you've got a good first impression. And we bet you must feel good having the bedroom you asked for. Thank god for that. You have to tell us about the new school you're going to start. And we mean EVERY detail :) Me and Shaka have been making bets that you'll probably fit in anyway. Give us the results then haha. Well, again we all wish you the best. Keep in contact K. Don't want to lose a friend ;)_

It made me laugh that they would still want to keep in-contact with me even after I just up and left. But I wasn't complaining. I still loved my friends back in Valencia and if I still had the chance, I would probably go back.

" You up yet honey." Came the voice of my mother through the door.

" Yup - im awake." I told her. I heard the steps of her disappear and I got off the computer and made an effort to get ready. It was only midday say I still had time before I had to leave for La Push. I would get my dad to drop me off a little bit away and walk the rest. Everyone there had cars and I didn't so it was a little bit embarrassing. Mum had made a salad for lunch which I most gratefully ate.

" You must be hungry?" Dad asked.

" Nope. Just don't want to feel hungry when i'm at the beach." I said plainly. Dad nodded at me and finished his salad, though he had some sandwiches with it.

" So what's you're plans for today, apart from the beach?" Mum asked.

" I have no idea. Maybe do some homework or do some drawings for Art class." I said back to her.

" Good … Paint or draw something for me then." Mum said finishing the last part with a smile before heading out into the living room. I decided to do some homework then get some other stuff done before leaving. Might as well be fully up to date with my work.

" C'mon Melissa. I'll give you a lift." Dad told me an hour and a half later.

" I can't thank you enough for the lift dad." I said giving him a hug. He laughed a little.

" Doesn't matter...don't mention it." He said before going into the driver seat. I hoped into the other side and we were off. The rain wasn't coming down but it was still overcast which made it dark.

" So what is it exactly you're doing?" Dad asked, referring to the beach.

" Well I don't really know. Boogie boarding I think and maybe some other stuff." I said shrugging. He nodded and kept his eyes out on the road.

" any guys going to be ther-"

" No dad. Not this stuff!" I exclaimed knowing where this was going. Dad seemed to be surprised at me.

" I wasn't going to say anything." He said holding one hand up in defeat. " I was just curious." he continued. I hesitated for a moment. I didn't know what his real game was but I knew that he wasn't going to stop me going just if there were some guys there. Heck I didn't even like them.

" Well...Yea there's some guys going. There's Mike, Tyler and Eric. Its all-right dad. I know what i'm doing and I do not want to be doing anything with them!" I said.

" And do these boy's like you?" He asked. I knew what his game was then.

" No dad. Mike is with Angela and Eric with Jessica. Tyler doesn't want anybody just now as well so i'm in the clear." I said firmly.

" Your sure about that?" Dad asked again. I groaned loudly at him.

" Yes dad, I'm sure. Can we drop the guy thing then?" I said stiffly. Dad sighed a little but let it go along with all the other questions he probably had.

" So are you liking these new friends you have. I know i'm liking my work allot. D'you know there's a guy there who knows the human anatomy like the back of his hand and never gets anything wrong. I think iv got some competition." He said chuckling a little. I was glad he changed the subject and I would gladly steer away from the conversation before hand.

" Is he really that bad. I mean you're chief neurologist aren't you so, you shouldn't have anything to worry about." I said to him but he only shook his head.

" He works as an all round doctor dash surgeon dash specialist. He knows nearly everything there is too know … and its like he has a third sense to know what sort of virus or illness a person has. I swear Forks is really lucky to have him."

" What's his name by the way?" I asked.

" Oh, I think its Carlisle but i'm not too sure. I know his second names Cullen due to his badge saying Dr. Cullen." He said thoughtfully. I stopped speaking for a moment. I remembered Angela and Jessica telling me about the Cullen's in school. They were all a bit different and now their dad is some sort of super doctor. Must be a coincidence. We drove in silence for the last five minutes before we rounded a corner to see the beach.

" Right. So I'll pick you up from here at about six or seven then." Dad said as I got out.

" Yep, sure." I said nodding my head at him. I shut the door and he drove of giving me as small wave as he spun the car round. Once he was out of sight I walked the short distance it was to the car park of the La Push beech. It wasn't very big when I got there but I did however see Angela and Jessica along with the other guy's suiting up next to a large brown van. Angela spotted me first.

" HEY!" She yelled waving a hand. The others turned and saw me and smiled. I felt a little better that they all remembered me which was a good start in any friendship.

" Hey" I said back once I was close enough to proceed in a normal conversation as a pose to yelling across the car park. Angela was just as animated, as she was in school yesterday.

" So how d'you think of the beach." She said bouncing on the balls of her feet. Mike chuckled a little at her hyperactive excitement and turned to chat to the other guys. I nodded in approval.

" Its nice. Colder than Valencia but well, I'll get used to it." I said shrugging. Angela grinned and went to the van. Jessica gave a slight giggle at what Angela was doing, then I realized what they were up too. Angela hauled out a swimsuit which was about the same size as the ones they were wearing at the moment. Angela grinned devilishly.

" You're going to wear this." She said holding the suit out to its full length. Sure enough it looked to fit me.

" Do I-"

" A tat tat. You'll wear this and come boogie boarding with us or suffer the consequences." She said in mock jury. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. I knew I wasn't going to win so I jumped in the van and flung it on. Turned out, it was a perfect fit.

" I think she can probably board. I mean she comes from Valencia so she must have past experience." I heard Jessica say to Angela.

" You're right there Jessica." I said coming out the van grabbing their attention.

" I'm right that it fits you or i'm right saying you've had past experience surfing?"

" Both." I said with a grin. Mike came over and took Angela's hand.

" Shall we get going then. Looks like it fits Milly so we'll all be able to have a shot." He said only to her, then he turned to the rest of us. " I'm champion surfer." He exclaimed tensing his muscled in a mock Zeus posse.

" You are champion...At getting you're ass whipped." Tyler said making Eric and Jessica laugh.

" Enough talk. Lets surf." Angela announced then grabbed one of the many colourful boards from the van and made for the sea. We spent the afternoon surfing and boogie boarding. It was quite fun. Turned out Mike was actually good at the sport...but not that good. He washed out at least fifteen of the twenty two times we tried. Eventually the water began to cool with the sun reaching far past midday. Me, Angela, Jessica, Mike and Tyler were the only ones still left bobbing in the water on top of our boards. I looked at the shore line at Eric who had been videoing the last attempts of our surfing. I was going to laugh when watching my own back.

" Should we head back now?" Mike asked.

" Its up to you. The surge looks like to have finished so no more waves." Jessica said looking behind her into the ocean. Angela nodded and started paddling forward.

" Time to go back then." She said. I started as well but something caught my eye to the far left. I whipped my head around to see boys, and one girl jumping of the cliff with. I had to rub my eyes. A child.

" HEY LOOK!" I yelled gaining everyone's attention. I turned to see them all looking at me but when I turned to point at the jumpers, they were gone.

" What?" Angela yelled over the roar of the waves crashing against the rocks. I shook my head and looked away.

" Doesn't matter. Let's get back." I said and made long strokes on the way back. It took us no more than five minutes to be back on the shore with towels around ourselves

" Well that was eventful then." Mike said trying to hide his embarrassment of failing to win against the girls. Angela saw this and rolled her eyes before a smile threatened to tug at her mouth.

" Yes, it was eventful. We found out that Milly is the best surfer out of as all. We found out that Eric can't stand to be in water for more than an hour. Hmm what else?" She said toying with mike. " Ah yes, That you were a complete fail at surfing." She said then began to laugh at the red that appeared on Mike's face.

" I, uh. I did some." He said in his defence. Jessica turned to me and whispered.

" Ye, barley."

" I heard that." Mike said pointing a finger. Jessica raised her hands in defeat.

" Well at least you have rabbit ears. They could come in use someday." She sniggered back. Mike new that he'd lost so closed his mouth and began drying himself more thoroughly. We all chuckled at him again. Soon we were all dry and had normal clothes on again and were in the van chatting about the next weekend and what's going to happen. Before we new it though, we were gossiping about people that had apparently done either bad or shocking things. Nothing much though.

" Well then." Eric said clapping his hands together. " We'll be off then. Its getting dark anyway so its about time." He said looking at his watch then the sky. I glanced at my clock and is was eight oh clock at night. Suddenly I felt my mind click and I remembered my dad telling me he'd pick me up at six.

" Damn." I cursed under my breath. The others didn't catch it though.

" Do you need a lift home Milly." Angela asked thoughtfully. I shook my head though. I thought that if my dad was going to pick me up then id be fine.

" No, i'm fine thanks."

" Oh. OK then. Guess I'll see you on Monday for school." She said patting me on the shoulder.

" Yeah see you on Monday Milly." Mike and Jessica said followed by Eric and Tyler. They all got in their cars and before I knew it, I was on my own again. The night was pouring in and the darkness was spreading so I hastily walked up the street ot where my dad said he would pick me up at. I got there but there was no car. I snapped my phone open and dialled his number. He didn't pick up which was strange. A teenager out late phoning her dad and he doesn't pick up. I ran the thought through my head. Must be angry at me for this.

" Fine then. I'll walk." I said to no one. I started to trudge up the long road into Forks. I didn't feel good in this road. There were nothing but trees and forests on either side giving of no light in the slightest. There was a fine mist that loomed over the road as well as the shimmering moon reflecting of the damp ground. I started to feel more comfortable as time went by. I didn't notice it but I found myself nearly jogging in an effort to get home. I slowed myself and took a couple of deep breaths.

" I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I said aloud. I walked for a little longer until I finally seen the dim lights of the town in the distance. It looked different in the night but I was glad when I hit the main street. There were still people on it but not as much as usual. The time was nearing half-nine so I quickened myself. Not long after going round multiple twists and turns, I found myself at the bottom of my driveway. The car was still there so that must mean they were in. The lights were still full inside it and the door was still open when I walked in.

" Hello." I called through the house but heard nothing. I was starting to get scared now. " Dad, Mum. That's me home now." I said but there was nothing. I ran into the kitchen and found nothing. Living room and found nothing. Up the stairs and I found nothing. I ran back down and straight to the phone and dialled nine, one, one. But all I got was nothing. I looked at the phone and it was fine but I caught a look at the route wire. It was cut at the base of the phone. I turned to run but suddenly a hand Grabbed my throat and lifted me up against the wall. I looked with horror into the eyes of a man. He smiled when he caught me looking at him.

" Hallo sweetheart. My names Klaus, And you'll have to do."


	4. Hybrid

" He...hel." I tried to scream but he only tightened his grip on me while still smiling.

" You and me are going to have a little fun. You see, I need you to be my Guinea pig for a moment. And I can't have you alerting anyone of what i'm doing." After that he set me down and stared directly into my eyes and something strange happened.

" You will not run, You will listen only to me." He said it in an ominous tone while note breaking eye contact. Then he let go of my throat and I was standing there. I couldn't move my legs.

" Wh...Why can't I move?" I asked stammering over my words. A smile crept across the face of Klaus and he leaned in a little.

" Because my lovely. I told you not to." He then grabbed me by the shoulder and the world around me blurred. I couldn't sense anything around me until I was plunged into darkness and I stopped. I could feel the cold on my skin and I felt grass and sticks under my hands as I fell. I managed to say only a phew more words.

" M..MY parents." I said still scared out my mind. He chuckled slightly and turned to me.

" Couldn't have any distractions for you and might I say that I enjoyed dinner tonight." He said with a grin before picking at each corner of his mouth taking away some red crusts. I realized what it was that he was picking of to be blood and then it hit me. The last sentence he said to me. I felt the sobs brake through and I was on the ground crying my eyes out. Klaus had killed my parents. I looked up from bloodshot eyes to see him smiling still. He then turned to the forest and lifted a hand.

" Come along now. We have spells and which-craft and whatnot to be done." As he said it, a ring of fire appeared all around us lighting the forest up. I could see who Klaus was speaking to and it was a young girl followed by a man a little older than me. I could see the girl was around the same age as me and she had dark skin with black hair. She carried a large book which was half open. She caught sight of me and gave me a solemn look.

" Its not her you should be worrying about. You just worry about saving Elena and that idiotic brother of Stefan's." Klaus said staring at this new girl then pointing to the guy. She nodded and walked slowly over to me with a heavy face.

" I'm sorry but I have to." Was all she said. She then opened the book and started to find a certain page. Then I noticed Klaus and the other person speaking about me.

" Y'know that wont work Klaus. She's not even a werewolf."

" Nope. Wrong there Stefan. Bonnie here has found some enchantments in her grimwar You see. And she has no choice in the matter."

" Klaus. Why her?" Stefan said. Klaus rolled his eyes at him

" No reason. She was the closest person to us to try and make a hybrid."

" And why turn a human into a hybrid hmm? Why not person that's already a wolf or vampire." Stefan countered narrowing his eyes. Klaus walked right up to Stefan staring him in the eye.

" Because, I want too know if I can turn a human into a hybrid. Werewolves, As you know are hard to come buy these days." Stefan nodded and turned to me. I then started to listen to the girl talking in a different language. Suddenly the wind picked up all around us and the ring of fire expanded to become a wall.

" What's she doing." I yelled with new-found confidence. Klaus turned to me and only shook his head. Suddenly I felt pain coarse through my entire body latching itself onto every part. I didn't hear much when this began but I could make out only a small amount of words from the girl

" Mwa ta ley curse werewolf se damda ..." I tuned back out as the pain soared. I thought back to my family. Dad. Mum. I just hoped that it went fast for them and they didn't experience this. I lay curled in a ball as the pain rocked my being back and forth until as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

" Is it done?" I heard Klaus ask. There was the sound of a sigh followed by a book closing.

" Yes, She is now a werewolf and will turn in a matter of hours, seeing as its the full moon." the girl said. I looked up to see the trio in an informal trianlge. Klaus pondered for a moment before flashing over to me at a speed I could not comprehend. The feeling of amazement was whipped away when I was lifted by the neck and I was staring back into Klaus' eyes. My heart jumped when his eyes became yellow and the whites turned a dark blue. Veins appeared around his eyes and he opened his mouth slightly to show large fangs.

" Drink up." He said then weirdly, he bit into his wrist until the blood flowed freely. He smirked at me again then shoved his arm onto my mouth where the cut was. I felt the blood rush into my mouth and eventually down my throat. It tasted horrible. Words couldn't describe the taste of blood. He tore his arm away and held my neck with the other.

" Why?" I asked him.

" Well consider this as a first class ticket to live forever." Then he grabbed my head with his other hand and twisted hard. I didn't have time to react before I fell to the ground dead.

I opened my eyes to a blindingly bright light and warm air around me. My head spun as I tried to remember what happened but couldn't.

" Sweaty." I heard someone say. I snapped up to my feet and looked all around only to see nothing.

" Who's there."

" Come now Melissa. Is that anyway to speak to you're parent." I heard another voice say from behind me. I turned slowly and couldn't believe it. Standing there were my parents in completely white garnets looking at me with a smile. Mum took a step forward but I couldn't do the same.

" You were very brave." She said smiling. Dad nodded on her right side.

" I probably wouldn't have shouted at an original vampire-werewofl hybrid to find out where my parents were. But you done it as if he was a normal person." Dad said. I tried to move forward but I couldn't move again. I stood rooted to the spot.

" If i'm dead then why can't I move?" I asked getting scared again. Both mum and dad seamed to laugh at me a little.

" Why honey. You aren't fully dead. You are physically dead but you're mind is still fully functioning."

" Then how comb i'm speaking to you two." As I said this both their faces fell a little.

" Well that's because we're not you're parents. We only look like them to make you more comfortable."

" WHAT!" I yelled at them. They raised there hands and I was about to speak again but pain came through me and I fell to the ground screaming. I felt my body contort and shake as I became colder. I snapped my eyes open to see them again but they were gone. In-fact I was in a completely different place. I was back in the woods with Klaus,Stefan and the girl. I took one snapping breath in and they all came straight to me. Klaus and Stefan stood a little back smiling to himself while the other girl came and knelt beside me.

" I'm so, so sorry. I had to do it. There was no other way."

" Do what?" I asked.

" Uh that would be turning you into a hybrid." Klaus spoke up from behind the girl. I mouthed the words and the girl nodded slowly. I couldn't help but register that I felt hungry. Not a normal hungry but like I hadn't eaten in weeks.

" I feel different." I managed to say. Klaus stalked over to me and peered at me inquisitively.

" Well. The transition seems to be working, we need someone to feed her. Stefan?"

" Yes Klaus."

" Do me a favour and run along and grab the closest human and bring them here. Thanks." And with that, Stefan nodded and disappear in a flash. I was left alone with the girl and Klaus. I brought my legs up and put my arms around them. The girl sighed and sat next to me holding out a hand.

" My names Bonnie." She said giving me a small smile. I didn't smile back at her. As far as I knew, She turned me into this along with Klaus. I stared at her hand until she let it drop.

" Listen. You must know that I had no choice. I was protecting loved ones and I wasn't killing you." She said softly. I was about to talk when Stefan appeared and slammed a person onto the ground in-front of me. A large grin made its way over Klaus' face

" There we go. Fresh blood." His eyes then turned the golden blue colour as he bit into the wrist of the person. He didn't scream when Klaus done this. I then felt the urge to drink the dripping red liquid, but pushed it out of my head. I watched Klaus drag him over and dump him in-front of me with the same smile still on.

" You must be starving." I knew what he meant and I slid back a little away from the body. He frowned at me. " Come on sweetheart. You'll die if you don't drink it." He lifted the arm and held it in-front of my mouth. I then felt myself being drawn closer to the arm. Before I knew it I inadvertently grabbed the arm and sank my teeth into it. It someone had made me do it. Like I had no choice. But as soon as my the blood started to rush down my throat, my mouth started to scream in agony. I ripped myself away from the arm and my teeth felt like they were being physically ripped out. I put a hand up to them and jumped a little at what I felt. I had large fangs now that must have resembled Klaus'. I felt the blood rushing to my head and my eyes started to feel weird. I noticed the world around me began to brighten from the pitch black to just a shade of blue. My hearing became allot more define. A large thumping noise caught my attention however. I turned to Klaus who had a look of achievement on him.

" What's that noise?" I asked. Then I jumped at my calmness. I was asking about a noise when I had just been forced to turn into a hybrid. Klaus looked about him confused.

" What noise."

" That noise." I said tapping my hands to the beat. Klaus began to smile as he always done.

" Why, that would be Bonnie's heart." He said with mild amusement. I had stopped listening then. The rage that had been locked away during my transformation about my parents was starting to boil over. I felt my eyes getting weird again which must have meant they were turning golden. I let out a little growl as I stood up glaring at Klaus.

" You killed my family-"

" Whoa. Watch out sweetheart. Don't do anything you'll regret." He said holding up both his hands. I took a step forward and in a flash Stefan appeared in-front of me.

" Don't" He told me calmly. Klaus chuckled from behind him.

" Watch out Stefan. She may only be new but she's already stronger than you. Being a hybrid an all." Stefan nodded slowly but I smiled myself. I was stronger than one of his vampire minions.

" She's going to attack." Stefan told Klaus who snapped to in-front of me grabbing my throat. Amazingly, it didn't hurt as much as when I was human but it still hurt.

" Allow me to handle this then." He brought me to his eye level and started doing what he done last time when he made me stop moving. " You never knew you're parents. You were orphaned and ended up hating you're parents."After he said it, my mind screamed at me as the memories were being ripped away. I tried to think of them but I ended up thinking of nothing. I had forgotten my parents.

" There love, Isn't that better." Klaus said setting me back down onto my feet. I still knew that he was the enemy. Suddenly Bonnie screamed and clamped a hand to her head. Stefan snapped to her side and put an arm over her while Klaus looked on cocking his head to the side.

" GAH!...Its...its a message." Bonnie blurted out between breaths. " Its someone called Michael. He said that he's coming for you Klaus." I followed Bonnie's gaze to Klaus and I saw him with fear in his eyes for the first time.

" You're lying. He can't be-"

" Ask him yourself when he gets here." Bonnie cut in with a smile. Klaus started to turn red with anger before yelling and punching through the nearest tree before he vanished. Bonnie and Stefan looked in the direction he ran for a coupled of minutes before looking at me.

" Are you all-right?" Stefan asked. I nodded to him while thinking over what happened. I knew one thing, That I was a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire. I didn't want it to be true but there was no getting around it.

" I'm taking it." I told him. Stefan then came over to me with Bonnie who both had sad faces on them.

" We have to go back to Mystic Falls. Come with us." Bonnie asked. I thought for a moment. I could go with them. Or I could stay here. I had settled here and bought a new house. I had everything I needed here. I shook my head slowly.

" No. I'm fine but I might come at some point." I told them. There was still a shakiness to my voice. Stefan walked closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" Your sure?"

" Yes. Absolutely." I told him more forcefully. He nodded before walking over to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled at me.

" Sorry again." She said.

" Its al-" But she vanished along with Stefan as they ran into the forest. I stood rooted to the ground looking into the blue forest. My ears were travelling outward and I could hear roads and rivers. I meant to take one step forward but instead I found myself going through the forest at an incredible speed. I stopped looking about. Had travelled at least half a kilometre. I looked down at my hands and clenched them into fists.

" wow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN OOOHH, A hybrid now. Please Read and Review so I can see if i'm doing good as well.**


	5. More Vampires

I ran through the forest at full speed. It was insane, It was like I was going faster than sound or nearing the speed of light. It was incredible. I turned back to look at where I was running from and didn't see the tree in-front of me. I ran straight into it, but instead of being stopped by it. I ran straight through it as if it were made out of loosely binned feathers. I ran for a little longer until I stopped just on the outside of the town. Fear struck me again. How was I going to survive in the town after being turned into what I am. If I knew anything, from all the books iv read, vampires go crazy when around blood.

" But does that apply to me." I said to no one. After all, I was a hybrid between a vampire and a werewolf. Not just a vampire. I decided to chance it and I ran carefully into the main street and began walking. I had to concentrate to keep at a human pace after receiving all my extra speed. Almost as soon as I entered the town, I saw some people. They were coming out of a bar and staggering along the street. It didn't bother me that they were looking at me. What bothered me was the smell that hit me like a train. It smelt like nothing iv ever smelled before. Like honey coupled with sugar and elm. I found that it was physically trying to pull towards them but I tensed and held my ground. It seamed though, that I wouldn't have to go towards them. The group of three men were walking towards me. Every step they took was making my throat burn and make me all the more willing to kill them. This couldn't be happening. I held my breath as they stopped in-front of me. One was a large man with a leather jacket and brown hair. The other could have been his twin if it weren't for the black hair. The third one however was the smallest but was in the middle. He smiled at me very drunk.

" Why...Why don't you have some fun...w..with us." He slurred out. His breath was filled with alcohol and made me retch a little. I tried to turn and run away but the smell of the blood pumping through their arteries kept me there. I was becoming a slave to my hunger for the red liquid.

" He said...Why don't you have some fun with us." the other man said trying to push me but only pushing himself back. His strength was nothing compared to me. My head was screaming run but my needs had other plans. As if switching a plug, The smell started to overpower me. I couldn't help myself but walk forward making them laugh.

"We've got a live one." One of them said laughing. I felt sorry for them. They didn't have a clue that this could be there deaths coming. Yet again, if I were a normal seventeen year old, this would be wrong. Part of me said they deserved it but no one deserves to die. Least of all three drunk men that can't help what they do. It was then that I found some strength. For the split second I had my will back I looked at them all.

" Please L...leave." I struggled through not taking a breath. Then something weird happened.

" We will leave." All three of them repeated emotionless and turned walking away without glancing back. I stared at them as they walked away befuddled. Then I remembered what Klaus done to me earlier. I had made them do that. Thank the lords. I turned and ran back to my house. I didn't care if anyone saw me running at full speed. Then again, no one _would_ probably see me running at this speed. It didn't take me long. My house came into view then I was inside it. Slamming the door I ran inside and up to my bedroom. A couple of tears started to make their way down my cheeks as I turned the computer on. I re-read my last message from my friends and started to type.

_Don't worry. You will never lose me as a friend. Some things have been happening but I can't tell you D: Forks is turning out to be really weird but somewhat different. My school is quite good. Yes one of you have one because I fit in perfectly there. I even made tons of new friends their, even though you are all my real friends. I really miss home and wish I could come back every day. Right now I want to come home the most. Really miss you guys and will hear from you soon. Love you all xx_

I waited until it sent and sat on the chair a while longer. I didn't realize the time was now nearing eleven thirty. I didn't have school tomorrow due to it being a Sunday but I thought that I could use the time well. I went to the mirror and stared at it for a long moment. I seamed fine. Nothing had changes, that much. My skin was paler than usual. Allot paler. That was really it. I thought of what Klaus did to me and started to get angry but as soon as that happened, my eyes changed. They became exactly like Klaus'. The whites had turned a very dark shade of blue while my blue-green irises had turned bright golden. Veins had appeared around my eyes as well, pulsating. My tongue then rolled over my teeth. I could clearly feel the new fangs that were now in place and it made me jump at how sharp they were.

"Deep breaths." I said to myself. After a while my eyes went back to normal and I was staring at myself again. I could pass of as a human to most people. Even though I was a vampire-werewolf hybrid, I still felt a little tired. There's no harm in going to bed at twelve. I climbed into bed, still fully clothed and fell asleep.

" Gahh." I screamed waking abruptly to a nightmare on Monday morning. There was no such things as monsters surely. The very phrase, once I said it, made me laugh. I fell into that category. School today was on the top of my worries list. I had spent most of my time on Sunday mastering my new strength and speed. I learnt that I could compel people to do what I want which was handy. I had also learned that when I become weak from blood deprivation that I become more nervous and angry, Although I solved this by drinking a dear not to far out in the woods. I walked down the stairs and got my stuff on. It scared me sometimes when I saw all the pictures around. They all had me with either one of two strangers. One woman and one man. Although I tried not to think about it, I always crept up on me. Time was of the essence now as the large black hand of the clock approached the half past eight mark. I smiled as I closed the door and ran through the forest and appeared not long after at the main parking lot. As I suspected, Angela and Jessica were there waiting for me. They spotted me and came over with grins on their faces.

" So Milly. How was you're weekend after Saturday." Angela asked. I flinched a little but to subtle for both of them to notice.

" It...was alright. Nothing much happened." I said nervously. My new nose could smell mostly everything that was happening. I could smell all the cars arriving around me and I could smell Angela and Jessica in-front of me. Angela had maple syrup tinge. Jessica had sweet orangey smell. Both were tugging at my instincts to attack and kill them both but I dug that deep down and buried it. On top of that, both their hearts were thundering like a dinner bell. It wasn't a nice feeling to have.

" Sure it was. Now if you don't already know, Mikes planning to play a prank on Tyler and we need you to be the distraction." Angela asked ecstatic. I groaned a little at them earning a glare. I put my hands up in defeat then.

" Alright, Alright. I'll do it. Fill me in on the plan then."

" YAY!" Angela chirped. She told me who mike was going to do multiple things to poor Tyler today. One of which was glue his locker door shut. I laughed as she told me the other schemes they had planned. Time had flown by, by the time Angela and Jessica finished filling me in and I had Maths first. Great. The one subject I actually need to work in. I said bye to my friends and turned heading for maths. It wasn't until I set foot in the school that I smelled something different. This smell was sweet and sugary. Not like the warm honey and other human smells. This was different. I let my curiosity get the better of me and followed it.

" Hey Milly." Tyler said to me as I walked past. I gave him a small wave not wanting to talk to him. If I did then I would mist likely let the plans I had been told slip out and that wouldn't be good. I turned my attention back to the smell and found that it lead straight to my maths class. Something was most definitely wrong.

" Ah, Melissa. Good to see you here on time. Take a seat."

" thanks." I said paying little attention to him. The smell went straight past his desk and up the small isle formed by the desks. I followed it and my eyes widened when I found the source. Sitting at my desk was the brown haired girl. Bella I think her name was. The smell was all around her, as if she had been covered in sweet perfume or something. She noticed me standing there and when she turned, I really saw her. She was so different from all the other girls. Her skin was flawless while the others had the odd spot, poorly covered by make-up. But not Bella, no.

" Hey." she said. My quick and perfect eyesight caught her looking over me rapidly. Could she have noticed my small changes when becoming a hybrid. Its possible.

" Hey Bella. How was you're weekend then." I asked trying to sound casual and mask my shock. She nodded and began a rant on how her family – the Cullen's – travelled up north for the weekend. I remembered the last time I met Bella and I let my mind dash through the possibility's of what she could be. It was obvious that she wasn't human, that much I knew. Her skin was cold and rock solid; She looked immaculate compared to the other human girls; her eyes change colour and. I had to stop myself for a minute. I could hear the hearts of all the humans around me but when it came to this girl. I heard nothing. It was almost as if she was dead.

Gong.

It sounded in my head like a bell. My newly improved mind had worked it out but she couldn't be what I thought. She's surrounded by humans and here she sits like it's nothing more than just a normal thing. Bella was a vampire. But if I could smell the difference in her then that most certainly means she could smell the difference in me. What if she took me as a threat though. Her family must all be vampires as well, now that I remember them. I sat idly letting it all run over my head. Bella, a vampire. But when I though about it. She was different compared to that of Klaus and Stefan. They seamed more inhuman in a way when their eyes changed. I glanced at Bella and she was deep in her maths work. I had to take a double take on the situation. If she had just found out I was a hybrid then surly she would be just a shocked as I am...Or maybe she doesn't know.

" Well then class. I want that finished for next day." Mr Varner said.

" Well then, since we have a half day today. I might use it to get this stuff done." Bella said putting the work into the bag. I shrugged.

" I'll do the same I think." I replied. Quickly throwing my things into the bag I stood up and walked out the room. School carried on like that for the next class. I was just waiting until lunchtime were I could go home and think about leaving. I thought about Stefan and Bonnie's offer at Mystic Falls. It wouldn't be so bad, living with my own kind. Perhaps id like it. Who knows. I did like it hear however but not that much. Soon the bell went and it was time to go home. I walked out into the car park and straight to the woods so I could run home. On the way I saw the Cullen's all looking directly at me. And it wasn't some sort of look. It was a soul piercing stare. I didn't look back as I walked but I heard them talking

" _She's not human." _

" _We should speak to Carlisle before doing anything. Who knows maybe she wont even be a threat-"_

" _We can't be sure, Bella. You were closest to her today any ideas."_

" _Not in the slightest. Its like a mixture of what Jacob smells like and what you do."_

" _I might follow her. Just to find out myself." _

By that time I had reached the woods and if they thought they were going to follow me. They had another thing coming. I sprang into my full speed and I was off in an instant. My house came into view the next second and I pushed open the door, giving a glance round the road to see if anyone was there before I entered. Why would they think of me as a threat instantly. I haven't even done anything to them. And here they were talking about following me and who knows what else. I felt furious walking up to my room. When I walked past the mirror I saw my eyes. They had become hybrid eyes. The iris turning bright yellow while the whites turned blue. The veins did scare me a little but I stopped that. They must turn when I feel extreme emotions as well instead of only when I use full power.

" Well that's good." I said to myself. After taking a few deep breaths they returned to normal however. I pulled up my messenger to see who'd been E-mailing me today. Sure enough I had another message from my friends back in Valencia.

_Hey Milly :) We're all glad you're fitting in and making new friends. Can't believe you're beginning to like Forks after saying all what you said about it before leaving haha. Shaka has just passed all his exams and we're waiting to find out the others results. What's been happening up there. Y'know you can tell us anything right? And don't worry. The home sickness will die down eventually and you wont want to come home as much. You're lucky though, Europe has just declared Spain and Turkey as bankrupt so consider yourself getting away easy. Hope to hear from you soon. Love you loads xxx_

I sighed at the words on the screen. If only they knew what's been happening. I went to my bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. From arriving here, there were three things I was sure about now. Supernatural entity's exist; I was now a hybrid in the mix of things; I was on my own; and that there was vampires living not far from where I was and by the sounds of things. They weren't very happy about my being here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait before the update. Internets been going nuts over here**

**So then. Seems like Milly has her hands full at the moment :)**

**Please R and R :D**


	6. Vampires and Werewolves

I was awake the whole night trying to figure out a plan for myself. Id found out that I don't have to sleep that often which was handy. First of all the things I had to think about was if they were stronger than me. I had learned that vampires grow in power by age and that I was the equivalent of a five hundred year old vampire already. I remember Klaus saying that I was already stronger than Stefan due to being a hybrid. I thought if that included speed and agility. If so then it should be easy to take care of myself. I decided not to go to school today because of recent events. I had to find out more about the Cullen's but in such a way that it doesn't seem offensive. I thought about tracking them to their house. There I could watch and assess if they really wanted to hurt me. Glancing at the clock, I could see it was two in the afternoon so it was safe to say that the younger Cullen's would be in school. That would give me a chance follow them. I hoped of my bed and and sped out the door headed for the school. It didn't take me long but when I got there is was rather surprised.

" What!" I said to myself. The black Volvo of the Cullen's wasn't there. Neither was the other cars I had seen the group get into. " Damn." I cursed to myself. Seamed like it would be harder than I thought to see them. Almost as soon as I was about to turn, I smelled the difference in the scents washing in the air. I could point it out anywhere. Cullen's. I snapped to where it was coming from. Figures, their usual parking spot. I made an effort to track it up the road from the school and eventually it came to a motorway. Thankfully though, there were woods on the left hand side of it so I could run alongside until the scent deviated off it. I found it taking several routes until it came to a split. One of the routes was leading deeper into the forest while the other was heading down to La Push. I took an educated guess and went towards La Push. That was were the people I saw were cliff diving and most likely where the vampires were. Again it didn't take me long to get there. I was at the beach were I saw the divers but no one was there so I took a seat on a nearby part of the beach that was dry and waited.

" Hey! Give me the ball." I heard someone shout. I glance to my left to see a group of four boy's playing football. One of them was trying to grab the ball from the others hands but failing miserably. I noticed how they were all not wearing shirts, but only a pair of baggy shorts. My sharp eyesight caught the sight of a tattoo on each of there arms. I lost interest in them and turned back to the waves. It wasn't until their scents hit me that I became really aware of them. I couldn't help but make the resemblance with the scent to a wet dog. It wasn't that bad to me though – seeing as i'm a hybrid – I must smell partially like that to any other supernatural stuff.

" YOU!" One of them shouted allot louder than usual. I turned my head ready to see a small scuffle or something but to my surprise and annoyance, all of them were standing not ten feet away from me. If looks could kill then I would be dead at least ten times over.

" What are you doing here. Who are you?" The largest one asked. He had short black hair and was staring directly at me.

" I'm sorry but I don't know you." I said back a little sharply. The guy on the one who spoke firsts side began trembling a little. What was their problem.

" Again. I will ask you. Who are you and what do you want. You're not meant to be here." The largest one said. I slowly rose to stand in-front of them. They were still a little bigger than me but no matter. They couldn't hurt me.

" What d'you mean _not meant to be here_. Its a free country is it not. Or have I been mislead." I snapped back.

" Sam. What d'you think Jacob would do. He's at the Cullen's with Renesmee remember." The smaller of the group said to, Sam was it.

" Quiet Seth." Sam snapped at the younger looking one who's name must have been Seth. Turning back to me he had a small frown on his face.

" Last chance, leave or we will kill you." He said fearsomely. I was taken aback by his words. Surly if he wanted me just to leave then they would have made me. But kill me. This was more than just the average _go away _scenario. And I wasn't going to be playing the bossed about little girl. I was a hybrid and well and truly capable of protecting myself.

" go to hell. You have no right and why exactly would you kill me even though you wouldn't get anywhere near to it. I have done nothing wrong." I hissed at them. My voice going lower than usual. Sam was about to speak but his head snapped to the side to one of the guy's. He was trembling uncontrollably.

" Paul NO!" Sam shouted but obviously to late. The once young man that was standing near me was now what looked to be a seven foot wolf. Then it hit me. Of coarse, the wet dog smell. Its because these people were wolves. But come to think of it, it was the middle of the day and the full moon wasn't due for another five day's.

" Run whoever you are." Sam yelled. But I felt something. Something I thought id never feel. Rage. I was feeling an inconceivable rage towards the wolf in-front of me that was about to attack for no reason.

" He said run girl. Run for you're life." The younger one yelled at me.

"Pau-" But before the other guy's could say anything. The wolf jumped at me. I stood my ground until the mass of fur came crashing into me. I could feel the strength of the wolf but it wasn't even enough to make me budge. I laughed a little and punched it in the stomach sending it flying of me and at least ten metres away before it bounced along the ground coming to a stop. All of the young men were looking at me now. I felt my eyes change to hybrid and all their eyes widened like saucers. I smiled smugly at them.

" Told you that you wouldn't get anywhere near to killing me." I said. I took a quick glance around at them all and they all began to tremble. I didn't want to kill all of them and by the looks of it, I wouldn't find the Cullen's here so there was no point in staying. I turned and sped of at full speed back up the road in which I came not looking back. I ran for not half a minute until I came to the split were I had originally turned to the beach. Perhaps the other route would lead to the Cullen's.

" So that's wolves in the town. Check." I said to myself. But it soon dawned on me that they must have only smelled the vampire part of me. " That's why they attacked then." I said to no one. Although I had taken allot in with the wolves. I still wanted to find the Cullen's and perhaps they could help me a little if the wolves came for me. I turned up to the other route and took off. I took a doubled take on what I saw at the end of the road. Standing out in the middle of the forest was a three story mansion. Window's surrounded it and there were at least four cars in the garage. I let my hearing range out and I could hear the Cullen's inside. I didn't know what to do so I jumped onto the nearest tree and scrambled up to the higher branches to hide myself. I took a look in from where is was and saw them all. The one called Edward was standing looking to his family with his back turned. I could see who was speaking in turn and listened to them.

" _I think we should search for her. She may be scared after all. If what you said was true Bella." Edward said. _

" _I only said that when I first met her she was human there was no mistaken it. But yesterday was totally different. I don't know what she is now." Bella said._

" _Well Emmett's going out back to retrieve the person that's on in are garden." The older one said with blonde hair. Jasper._

" Hold on...in their front garden." I said to myself. I took a quick look around and found no one in the garden. I listened back into the conversation.

" _Do you think its her?" Bella asked._

" _We'll find out in a minute." Jasper said to her._

Before I could listen into any more. I was grabbed of the tree and flung to the ground. As if a gril couldn't get into more than one fight a day. The large one who's name was Emmett was standing in-front of me snarling. His eyes were bright orange and his skin was sparkling subtly with the bits of sun coming through the trees.

" Who are you?" He growled. I put my arms up in defence.

" I'm nobody. Just passing through." I lied. He seamed to get infuriated by this and ran at me. My eyes turned hybrid and I blocked the punch he sent me. He stammered a bit in his fight and looked at my had holding back his so easily. In truth it was allot harder than the wolves but easy enough. He span round at a high speed and tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg and flung him deeper into the woods. Emmett snapped up giving me a death glare.

" Can we not fight." I yelled at him. He faltered a bit but held his position.

" Then why are you here?" he bellowed at me. I took a breath in before not speaking a word. What reason was I here for. To see if they were a threat but, I wanted to also find out if they were really vampires and that so I wouldn't be the only supernatural being in Forks.

" I came here to...meet people that were like me. Alone in this town." I said. I felt the truth in my words and the hulking mass of Emmett seamed to loosen his tensed muscles.

" You're not alone." Came a sweet and soft voice. From behind me. I turned around to see the rest of the Cullen's standing out in the garden. I looked at the one who spoke to me. I knew all of them except for this one so it must be Esme. Her soft face was warm and reassuring. I couldn't help but smile at her a little.

" Yes. You're not alone. Come now, we can settle this dispute civilized can't we." The doctor said. I recall his name being Carlisle. I gave a quick glance round at the others. Jasper started to smile at me while Edward had an all out grin on his face. Bella just looked confused.

" Come on in with us." Esme said and lead the way up the stairs. For people I had just met they were being very nice to me. I stopped at the door as they all filed in. Emmett walked past me chortling.

" Nice throw by the way." He winked at me. I went to follow them in but I was stopped by something. I couldn't set foot in their house as if I was being held by an invisible wall. Carlisle turned and he nodded.

" Just as I suspected. You may come in." He said. The invisible wall vanished and I was able to walk in. I stared at him suspiciously but made no move to ask. I was in a house full of vampires and if they were to attack me all at once then that would be bad for me. The tallest one, Edward turned to Carlisle but didn't say anything. He only nodded to himself. Alice on the other hand was all to happy to ask.

" What is it Carlisle." She chirped overenthusiastic. Carlisle looked at me and I began getting nervous.

" I think that's for her to say." He said looking away and going to the nearest wall. Alice then span round and whizzed to me.

" What are you." She said bluntly but still happy. I rocked back a little from the sudden appearance of her but regained myself.

" What do you mean." Once I said it I instantly regretted it. It just slipped out my mouth. Alice frowned a little.

" You just threw Emmett and basically won a fight against him which is no high feet. You couldn't come in until you were told by Carlisle so, what are you?" She rattled. I looked at her then to the rest of them.

" Well you are all vampires. Am I correct." I said. All of them looked to Carlisle who nodded. I felt relief in me that he didn't lose the smile he had on him.

" Yes we are. And you are as well." Carlisle said. This earned some small gasps from Alice and Esme but a confused look from the rest. I didn't nod and I didn't correct him.

" How can this be. She's completely different from us Carlisle." Jasper asked. Carlisle turned to Jasper and Smiled.

" She is what I came to know as. The First generation vampires."

" How do they differ from us?" Alice asked.

" Well when we turn into this life. We awaken with are full power. It does not increase or decrease, Apart from the newborn strength which fades. First generation vampires however, are born with about half the strength we have. But the difference is that with age comes strength for them. A first generation vampire of only tow-hundred and fifty would easily be as strong as Emmett here. And from there on they become stronger than us"

" So then that must mean they are killed the old fashion way. Stake through the heart and sunlight. The full old style." Emmett said.

" But then that must mean she must be at least over two hundred." Esme asked. I thought it was time to intrude and correct everyone at this point.

" Well Carlisle's only half right."

" What do you mean exactly." Carlisle asked. My being a hybrid must actually be hard to see.

" Well what you said was true. I do have some vampire in me-"

" Some. Does that mean she's like Renesmee. " Alice said pointing the young child like girl sat next to Bella. " She's half Vampire and Half human." I nodded a little.

" Yes, I'm the same as her in that I have some vampire in me. But that's were it finishes. The other half is … well the other half is werewolf."

" You what!" Jasper exclaimed

" A hybrid between them." I said. I made my eyes turn hybrid and they all took a step back. Carlisle nodded.

" Yes I can see the difference's in the eyes when you use you're full power. And that's another thing. Bella here said you were human only last week. You shouldn't be strong enough to match Emmett for years to come."

" Well that's because i'm a hybrid. I take the best aspects from both species. And therefore i'm instantly stronger than most vampires aged five hundred and bellow."

" How did this happened exactly." Esme said, now probably having the confidence to put an arm on my shoulder. I proceeded to tell them about how it happened. About Klaus, Mystic Falls and the rest. I only got dumbfounded looks from all of them but again, Carlisle was nodding at me.

" Ah, Klaus."

" What do you know of him Carlisle." Edward spoke up.

" As you all know, I was with the Volturi for some time. In that time I learned allot. I learned that first of all they feared no one. All except for one family. The originals. When it comes to vampires, this family are the first-"

" What, you mean like Dracula and all that." Emmett said laughing. Carlisle didn't laugh at him.

" Yes Emmett. Like Dracula. Except there's no such thing as Dracula. The first ever vampires were the originals. They lived thousands of years ago. And the worst of them all is a vampire named Klaus."

" ...Yes I do recall him being the worst." Came a voice from the door. I turned to see a man in a suit with combed to the side hair. He smiled at me and looked at the Cullen's. He saw our confusion and chuckled. " I would be Klaus' brother, Elijah."


End file.
